


Good Dog

by batboybondage



Series: Good Pet [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Play (background), Bondage, D/s, M/M, Non-consensual training, Ownership, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, implies brainwashing, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Jason is a very good dog for his Daddy and Dickie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Consensual relationships.
> 
> Everyone is of age.

“Hey there, do you want a treat?” Dickie leaned down with a wide grin on his face. Jason looked up and whimpered at him. He was on his paws and knees sitting perfectly straight straining as high as he could go with the restraints that kept him crawling on the ground. Dickie stuck out his hand in front of Jason’s nose and the younger man licked the tips of his fingers.

“What a good boy,” Dickie praised. He ruffled Jason’s hair. “Good dog.” Jason leaned forward and wriggled his ass making his tail wag, just as he had been trained.  
Good dog, being a good dog was good.

Dickie laughed at his eagerness.

“You’ve really shaped into a good pet Jay,” Dickie knelt down and squished Jason’s face mussing his hair and rubbing his forehead against his. Jason keenly licked at Dickie’s face. The older man chuckled. The wiggling ass was going faster now. Dickie petted his head and slipped a chocolate into his mouth. Jason quickly chewed and swallowed and then licked at Dickie’s hands for more.

“No, no, one’s enough. Anymore and you’ll get fat.”

Dickie continued petting his head. “You’re happy now, aren’t you boy? Everything’s so much easier, hmm? You just be good and Bruce takes care of you—speaking of which…”

He attached a leash to Jason’s collar. Jason quickly crawled to heel.

“Let’s go find Daddy,” Dickie sung. Jason panted and gave a bark of excitement, just like he had been trained.

Daddy was good, he loved Daddy, he worshiped Daddy.

Just like he had been trained.

He scrambled to keep up with Dick’s long strides down the hallway of Wayne Manor towards the sitting room. Every now and then Jason would choke, just a little when Dickie tugged from too far ahead.

Dickie knocked at the door.

“Daddy? I’m working on the other project could you look after Jay for a while?”

“Of course, come in, son,” Daddy’s deep voice rumbled. It made Jason shake and shiver pleasantly. He whimpered and whined and scratched at the door to signal to Dickie to hurry up. Just like he was trained.

In the back of his mind, where he wasn’t allowed to go to much anymore, Jason sneered at the game Daddy—Bruce played with them. Dick, the innocent obedient son dressed in short shorts, and Jason the lovable family dog—

He barked and whined and strained against the leash when Dickie opened the door revealing Daddy. Daddy was on the couch, the newspaper in his hand. Jason couldn’t read it. Dogs can’t read.

I can, I can–!

Dickie finally let him off the leash, and he instantly moved between Daddy’s thighs licking his hands happily. He wiggled his butt as fast as he could to show how happy he was to see him.

Daddy’s firm hand ran through his hair in obvious approval, “Good boy.”

The dog squirmed. When Daddy called him a good boy he felt his need bubble, and his cock grow hard…

Just like he was trained.

“Who’s a good boy, that’s right,” Daddy idly petted him and started talking to Dick. He tried to focus on the conversation, but his need for Daddy’s touch outweighed any interest in what the humans were saying. He nosed at Bruce’s crotch, and Bruce gently, but firmly pulled him back by his hair, scolding him. Jason whimpered in apology. He didn’t want Daddy to be angry with him.

Finally Dickie left the room and Daddy’s attention moved back down to him. Jason’s cock strained. He subtlety rubbed it against the leather couch for a bit of relief, but he knew not to be a bad boy and cum without permission.

“You want the bone puppy dog? You need to beg,” Bruce told him. Jason did. He whimpered and whined. He pressed his nose against Bruce’s crotch and licked at the fabric blocking his way. Daddy laughed in approval at his eagerness. He reached down and undid the button of his pants. Jason was quivering with excitement now, just like he was trained. Bruce’s cock bounced out of his pants. Jason forced himself to hold back, looking up at Bruce and waiting in anticipation.

“Okay,” Daddy grinned.

Jason started licking the already semi-hard cock. The salty taste was heaven in his mouth and he gave happy whimpers as he slobbered and licked.

Daddy threaded his fingers in his hair and tugged forcing a pace and getting the puppy to focus. Jason stopped licking and took the head in his mouth. When he had found the right rhythm, Daddy let go of his hair and picked up his newspaper again, every-so-often he would hum in appreciation, but otherwise left Jason to it. The puppy went at the cock like he would his favorite chew toy. He was desperate to make Daddy cum. Daddy was very good at holding back though, so Jason knew he would be between Daddy’s big muscular thighs for a while, but he was a good dog. He wagged his tail and kept working at it, putting his tongue to good use.

After a long time—Jason wasn’t sure how long, dog’s didn’t have much sense of time—He heard the rustle of the newspaper. Daddy put it to the side and looked down at him. Jason gave a muffled whimper. His mouth was sore—but that didn’t matter as long as Daddy was pleased. Daddy certainly looked pleased. He took Jason by the back of the head and started to thrust into him. Jason didn’t gag anymore, he used to, but now he didn’t. He felt Daddy’s body tighten and the salty taste filled his mouth. Daddy gave a grunt of pleasure, his hand tightening almost painfully in his hair.

Jason tried to swallow it all, but some of it dribbled down his chin. He panted and licked up anything that escaped like a good boy.  
“Very good boy,” Daddy complimented. Jason barked happily. He was so hard now. He so badly wanted to—

“No, bad dog!”

He felt a phantom shiver of pain run down his spine, just as he was trained. He didn’t want to be a bad dog. He looked up in panic at Daddy’s disapproving face, “Dogs don’t use their paws for that, you know better.”

Jason dropped in absolute shame. He had been touching himself with his paws. He was a dog, dogs didn’t do that.

“You know how to do it, pup,” Daddy said, his voice softening at Jason’s dejected look, “Come on now.”

Jason gave a little tail wag at Daddy’s tolerance and patience with him. He knelt up and put his front paws on Daddy’s lap. He watched Daddy to see if it was okay, but Daddy had nodded and picked up the paper again.

Jason eagerly humped Daddy’s leg. He rubbed and rutted, precum stained the expensive pants. It was so hot and his body was so desperate to get off.

It’s the drugs in the food they give you, the voice in the back of his mind sneered. He didn’t pay attention to the little voice. He just happily bounced against his Daddy’s calf.

But then Daddy caught him by the collar and pulled him away!

He looked up with sad puppy dog eyes whimpering. Daddy stood and walked away. He was obviously dismissed.

Of course Daddy didn’t need to give him a reason why he had to go. Jason was just a dog after all. Daddy was always doing important things.

Even so he gave a small howl of frustration. His cock strained. He wasn’t allowed to cum unless commanded. If he let go now he was bound to be punished. Spanked or muzzled in the backyard all night. Even so, it might almost be worth it. He had been so close.

He went down on his hands and knees and quickly started crawling out of the sitting room and back in the direction where Dickie had been. Dickie was allowed to make him cum, although he tended to like to play a lot first before Jason was allowed, but anything was better than nothing. He found himself blocked by a door and scratched and whined until Alfred came and opened it for him.

Dogs can’t open latched doors by themselves.

He finally found Dickie in the playroom—but he wasn’t alone!

“Oh! Jay! Come here boy,” Dickie whistled when he noticed him. Jason cautiously approached Dickie and the stranger. The stranger was a young man, probably younger than Dickie and himself with longish black hair and a delicate looking face. He was currently on the ground tied at his hands and elbows, with his ankles tied to his thighs. Jason winced knowing how uncomfortable that position was.

The young man was letting out muffled screamed and protests through a ring gag as Dickie pushed a lubed up red dildo in and out of him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dickie said gently. He reached over and put a hand on the tied up man’s head. Despite Dickie’s love of play, he really was as gentle as he could be.  
“’EH ‘O!!” The stranger yelled. Drool ran down his chin.

Jason backed away a little at the loud sounds, but Dick gestured for him to come closer.

“I found this kitten and thought he’d be a nice present for Dad, what do you think?”  
Jason crawled forward and came into the kitten’s view, sniffing at him like he was trained to. The kitten gave a strange yowl when he saw Jason, and redoubled his efforts trying to squirm out of the rope. It wouldn’t do him any good, Dickie was very good at knot tying.

The kitten was pretty. Long and lean and sleek. He would definitely make a pretty house pet. Jason came up and licked the kitten’s face.

Dickie chuckled, “I thought you’d like him. I also got him for you. I know how lonely you get when me and Daddy are busy, so I thought a playmate for you might be a good idea.” He petted Jason and then moved back to pushing the dildo in and out.  
“I’m trying to stretch the little thing out. He’s so tight, oh… maybe you can help me?” Dickie grinned wickedly. He had noticed Jason’s straining erection. “Since you’ve been such a good puppy today.”

Jason almost couldn’t believe it. He wagged his ass and barked excitedly. The kitten made his own sounds too, but they weren’t as happy. That’s how cats were though, right?

Jason crawled up beside Dickie and eagerly licked at the man’s hand. Dickie laughed and rubbed his back, “Good boy, yes, good boy. Now then.”

He maneuvered the kitten and spread his legs a little more so that Jason had access. Dick removed the dildo and then took Jason by the cock. He lined it up with the kitten’s hole for him.

Jason howled when he was allowed to push in. The cat howled too. The silly thing. He would have to learn how kittens act.

Jason pushed in and out at a quick eager pace. Dickie watched them, idly touching himself. Then he moved to the kitten’s front. Jason heard the sound of a zipper.  
“’O! ‘O!” The kitten protested and Dick ran his cock through the ring gag, into the pussy cat’s mouth.

Dickie moaned. He was always more vocal than Daddy.

Jason rutted into the kitten, seeing stars. Up until now he had only been able to get off by humping Daddy and Dickie’s leg, or having a ‘tummy rub.’ In the back of his mind he was trying to tell himself to slow down and be gentle, but he had been trained to be an excitable dog. He jerked into the kitten’s ass and licked his mate’s back eagerly with little finesse.

Dick gave a loud shout and the kitten made choking sounds.

“Okay, Jason, cum!” Dickie ordered.

Jason howled as he finally released his load into the kitten. The pussy cat made sobbing gurgling sounds. Dickie came around to his side again. He grabbed the long black cat tail plug and pushed it in after Jason pulled out. Jason felt a bit of smugness that his seed would be stuck in the cat’s ass until he was probably cleaned out in the evening.

“Good dog,” Dickie complimented.

The cat fidgeted at this new intrusion, shaking his butt trying to get it out. Dickie gave him a little slap on the ass, “Bad kitty.”

Jason snuffled in between the cat’s legs and started licking the cum that had escaped before the tail was put in. The cat wiggled making uncomfortable noises.

“Don’t worry Timmy Kitty, we’ll look after you,” Dickie said reassuringly to the cat. 

“You’ll have lots of fun, and you’ll get to play with Jason all the time.” Dickie ran his hand down the kitten’s back soothingly and he was making more muffled crying sounds.

Jason continued to lick at his ass. He wasn’t worried. The kitten would learn. Daddy and Dickie were good animal trainers. Soon Timmy would be a brainless little sex kitten mewing for Daddy’s milk. When he had finished cleaning him, Jason crawled over to his basket and watched as Dickie attached the training gear. Cat paws, and a harness that would stop the pussy cat from standing up. His legs were tied so that he was forced to walk on his knees. Dickie added a pair of soft black cat ears to the top of the kitten’s head, and last, but definitely not least Dickie pulled out the training collar and locked it around Timmy’s neck.

Jason gave the smallest wince when it clicked into place. He still had phantom pain from the collar’s zaps when he was naughty. The kitten would definitely know that pain soon enough the way he carried on.

Finally the kitten was ready. Dickie attached a lead to the collar and tugged at Timmy. “Come on kitten, time to meet Daddy.”

Tim didn’t move, that was one pissed off pussy cat. Dickie sighed and pressed a button on what looked to be a watch. The kitten jumped in the air, jolted and fell on his face, unused to walking on his new paws.

“Bad kitty,” Dickie said firmly, “Now come on. Daddy doesn’t like to be kept waiting, especially not by naughty pets.”

After a moment’s hesitation the kitten began to crawl forward. It was more prompted by Dickie reaching for the control again than anything else. Dickie smiled beatifically.

“Good kitty,” He complimented. Jason could hear the vibrations as Dickie pressed down on a different button. The kitten fell on its face again at the sudden pleasure that must have just run up his spine from his new tail.

Jason wagged his tail and licked the new pet’s head. He could tell the kitten would be a fast learner. It would be nice to have a playmate around the house.

They crawled together at Dick’s heels, Jason with a spring in his scuttle and Timmy slinking beside him, reluctant and worried. Daddy would definitely like the new kitten.


End file.
